Light emitting diodes are widely used in consumer and commercial applications. As is well known to those having skill in the art, a light emitting diode generally includes a diode region on a microelectronic substrate. The microelectronic substrate may comprise, for example, gallium arsenide, gallium phosphide, alloys thereof, silicon carbide and/or sapphire. Continued developments in LEDs have resulted in highly efficient and mechanically robust light sources that can cover the visible spectrum and beyond. These attributes, coupled with the potentially long service life of solid state devices, may enable a variety of new display applications, and may place LEDs in a position to compete with the well entrenched incandescent lamp.
One difficulty in fabricating Group III nitride based LEDs, such as gallium nitride based LEDs, has been with the fabrication of high quality gallium nitride. Typically, gallium nitride LEDs have been fabricated on sapphire or silicon carbide substrates. Such substrates may result in mismatches between the crystal lattice of the substrate and the gallium nitride. Various techniques have been employed to overcome potential problems with the growth of gallium nitride on sapphire and/or silicon carbide. For example, aluminum nitride (AlN) may be utilized as a buffer between a silicon carbide substrate and a Group III active layer, particularly a gallium nitride active layer. Typically, however, aluminum nitride is insulating rather than conductive. Thus, structures with aluminum nitride buffer layers typically require shorting contacts that bypass the aluminum nitride buffer to electrically link the conductive silicon carbide substrate to the Group III nitride active layer.
Alternatively, conductive buffer layer materials such as gallium nitride (GaN), aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN), or combinations of gallium nitride and aluminum gallium nitride may allow for elimination of the shorting contacts typically utilized with AlN buffer layers. Typically, eliminating the shorting contact reduces the epitaxial layer thickness, decreases the number of fabrication steps required to produce devices, reduces the overall chip size, and/or increases the device efficiency. Accordingly, Group III nitride devices may be produced at lower cost with a higher performance. Nevertheless, although these conductive buffer materials offer these advantages, their crystal lattice match with silicon carbide is less satisfactory than is that of aluminum nitride.
The above described difficulties in providing high quality gallium nitride may result in reduced efficiency the device. Attempts to improve the output of Group III nitride based devices have included differing configurations of the active regions of the devices. Such attempts have, for example, included the use of single and/or double heterostructure active regions. Similarly, quantum well devices with one or more Group III nitride quantum wells have also been described. While such attempts have improved the efficiency of Group III based devices, further improvements may still be achieved.